


Glaciers have melted to the sea

by sssail1280



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280





	Glaciers have melted to the sea

　　墓地的风掠过阿姆罗的鼻尖，风中那股阴冷干燥的气味源于尸骨析出的粉末。被雨水浸泡后的地面像泡融的肥皂又软又湿滑，阿姆罗站在树叶凋零的枯枝下，看着远方。所有人都在墓碑前垂下头颅，女孩抱着和她一样幼小的黑猫，发出微弱的呜嘤。她的兄弟直视前方，目光落在极遥远的虚空中，女孩注意到他的异常，凯斯巴尔哥哥，她小声地喊他，他拍拍她的手背，仍高昂着头颅，眼睛里火光跳耀。

　　阿姆罗在阳光下醒来。透过车窗，先前的太阳将他的下巴晒得滚烫，鼻腔里那冰块般的坚冷也早已蒸腾消散。他调整坐姿，将帽檐再压低一些。什么东西砸在他身上，他一抓，是一条谷物棒。丢谷物棒给他的是驾驶席上的夏亚，头上戴着和阿姆罗同一款式的棒球帽，那是在这辆车的后备箱里找到的，身上的衣服则是在废弃的空屋内寻得。墨镜下的蓝眼睛与墓碑前的男孩相比较，除了火光将熄，并无二致。他脸上那块阿姆罗留下的皮下出血的淤斑还没褪净，阿姆罗估计自己脖子上的指印也是。

　　他有些犹豫，夏亚注意到了。“别担心，我可没下毒的工夫。”阿姆罗没搭理他，用牙咬住包装一角撕开，故意弄出响亮的咀嚼声。后座传来悉悉索索的声响，阿姆罗扭头去看，拉拉·辛睡眼惺忪，正在揉眼睛。他抽掉包装，将谷物棒咬过的那一头折断放进嘴里，剩下的递给她。拉拉先小心地舔一口，再慢慢啃咬，背后的翅膀收拢着，像个绑在她身上的装饰品。

　　“她还能飞吗？”阿姆罗压低声音问。

　　夏亚摇摇头，“现在我也不确定。”

　　他们又回到尴尬的沉默，只能听见拉拉吃东西的声音。多奇怪啊，一个月前他们还将杀死对方视为人生中的一件必须完成的大事，现在他们坐在同一辆车里，疲惫不堪，邋里邋遢，指甲缝里的硝烟无论如何都洗不干净。阿姆罗摇下车窗，看见黄绿夹杂的连绵原野，扑面而来的热气像刚从锅炉里出来的。大片白云漂浮在空中，如同白色的群鸟拉扯数张白帆。他看了一眼手腕上的计数器，辐射超出计算范围内，计数器已经完全失效了。

　　“刚刚梦见了什么？你睡得很不安稳。”夏亚总是那个先开口的人，这一次也不例外。阿姆罗刚想说话，车身颠簸害他咬破了嘴唇。拉拉递给他一片脏兮兮的布片，颜色和她裙子是同一种黄色。他不明白她的意思，但还是点头道谢，舔掉伤口上的血珠，布片揣进口袋里。拉拉一边哼唱一边抚弄他的头发。“阿姆罗，阿姆罗，”她轻柔地捏捏阿姆罗的发梢，“月亮上面有座塔。”她的头脑被种种药剂和实验搅成泥沼，可是那能体会世间万物般的罕见感受力依旧存留在她的身上，很难分辨哪一句是幻象下的呓语，哪一句是对现实的预言。阿姆罗听得迷糊，夏亚则像是听懂了一般，搭在方向盘上的手指神经质般的轻轻抽搐，重又平静。阿姆罗假装没有看见。拉拉又转向夏亚：“大佐这是要去哪里？”

　　“我们去没有人能伤害拉拉的地方。”

　　拉拉摇头。”大佐要去哪里？“

　　夏亚没回答，换做是阿姆罗，他也无法回答。拉拉叹了口气，大概认定没什么可谈了，又躺回车后座去。这辆老旧的汽车在空荡荡的路上飞驰，一个小时前就该换阿姆罗驾驶，夏亚彻底忘记了这回事。他仿佛在梦中似的，破晓时从桥上渡过奔流的河水，正午穿梭于森林与荒野间，路上的一切使他处于忘乎所以的状态，直到拉拉向他提问。

　　阿姆罗倒是从没停止过胡思乱想。想过去想得多，也经常会想同伴。芙劳和米莱以及孩子们都被好好保护着，凯一直没回来。卡缪还没恢复，不过花一直在他身边，花会照顾他，她是个好女孩。布莱德现在应该得知了他从战场上消失的消息，一定很生气……就是不怎么敢想未来。他们离开安全区太远太久了，随时可能死去。假如，只是假如，拉拉再也飞不起来了呢？那该怎么办？

　　“我打算先去我和阿尔黛西亚住过的地方看看。以后的事我还没想过。”

　　阿姆罗敏锐的从这句话中揪住一点情绪的踪丝，那是他自己也感受过的情绪，要分辨出它非常简单。夏亚尚未察觉到情感的泄露，继续说道：“养父人很好，只不过我不太喜欢那个小镇，阿尔黛西亚适应得比我快。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为课程太无趣，日子太安逸，邻居总会烤甜得过头很难吃的派送过来，有个和我长得很像的家伙是个蠢蛋……”夏亚的手指在方向盘上敲打，话里究竟有几分真实又有多少谎言只有他自己清楚。阿姆罗盯着自己的指甲，略加思索道：“因为你和他们不一样。”他从反光镜观察，确认拉拉又睡着了。”你们究竟都对她做了什么？“

　　“我对他们的实验也没有太多了解。”

　　“别想就这么撇干净。”阿姆罗压重声音，“夏亚。”

　　夏亚摘下墨镜挂在领口，脸上的神情是当人们领会到事先注定的时刻终将来到才会露出的，不过这只存在了短短一瞬，即刻又恢复成阿姆罗熟悉的那种难以看透的表情。面具戴久了是会戴在心上的，就算他明知这在阿姆罗面前毫无作用，他也无法轻易地取下。“他们试图弄明白她为什么能不受辐射影响，想造出让普通人也能行走在阳光下的东西，在那以前先造出了武器。从那天开始，她就不再飞了。”

　　“说话那么难懂也是这个原因？”

　　夏亚短促的笑了笑，“她以前偶尔也会这样说话的。”他顿了顿，“有时候我觉得她能看到我看不到的。更远，更高，一直到尽头去。”

　　“什么的尽头？”

　　“我说不清。他们一直说她是人类的希望，也许这就是原因之一。”

　　“可是你把她偷走了。”

　　“是‘我们’，阿姆罗。”

 

　　气氛稍稍和缓，路况却忽然变得更糟了，汽车几乎是摇晃着从一边颠到另一边，路面中央隆起，右侧有一条宽而深的长沟。阿姆罗询问是否需要换他来驾驶，夏亚正想拒绝，阿姆罗有点不耐的说道：“说好轮流开的吧？我的驾驶技术绝对在你之上。你赢过我吗？”

　　“这是汽车。”

　　“我帮芙劳修车的时候你还在工地上吧。”

　　“你都看到了多少啊？”夏亚咋舌，随便找个位置停下。谁知拉拉一声欢呼后竟从车窗钻出去，赤着脚奔向荒野。夏亚和阿姆罗急急忙忙解开安全带下车，“拉拉！”夏亚叫她回来，气恼又惊惶，拉拉没理他，越跑越远。他们在炙热的太阳下追赶她，偶有叶片割伤裤脚没盖住的皮肤。阿姆罗在热气中模模糊糊又看见了模糊的景象，看见尚未生出羽翼的女孩坐在码头晃荡双脚，忽然像听见什么响动似的抬头看去，远处的汽船鸣笛，一声长，两声短。他这么一分神，脚下一绊差点摔倒，夏亚抓住他的手帮他站稳。“快点，要追不上了。”

　　他们继续追，夏亚牢牢捉住他的手，使在手上的力气不亚于垂死的饿狼叼住一块腐肉，阿姆罗挣不开。这边，这边。拉拉的声音从远端传来，跟上，快跟上。按理说她的声音不该传这么远，阿姆罗甚至还从中听见了别的什么，似乎是水声。“有湖。”阿姆罗大声说，夏亚以疑惑的鼻音当做回复。

　　抵达湖边后，漫长而疯狂的奔跑结束，余下心脏的鼓噪和耳中的嗡鸣作为回响。清爽的凉意使二人的精神为之一振，“这种地方还有湖留下。”夏亚喃喃，兴许是在感慨这世界竟然还剩有可爱之处。他手上的力道稍松，阿姆罗便猛的把手抽回，在衣角擦掉掌心的汗水。潮湿的泥土味道和草叶上蒸腾的水汽像某种古旧的熏香，这里仿佛被湖水锢住了时间，并未因为酷热和辐射而变得荒芜。盘旋的白蝴蝶眨眼间化成天鹅，再一眨眼又消失不见。拉拉提着裙摆踩起一朵朵水花，背后的翅膀依旧耷拉在背后。夏亚被蛊惑般朝前迈出一步，下意识般去摸挂在领口的墨镜，摸了个空。估计是刚才跑过来掉到哪儿去了。他响亮的咂舌，若无其事的把手揣进口袋里。

　　“你不过去吗？”阿姆罗问他。

　　夏亚向一侧歪头示意，“我先到那座房子里看看。”阿姆罗这才发现湖边有一栋木屋。夏亚不待他的回答就走开了，丢了墨镜显然让他感到不自在。口口声声说着人应该相互理解却连面具都不敢摘下的人是谁？阿姆罗暗自腹诽，自己去找拉拉。

　　拉拉站在湖水里，差不多没过小腿的深度。阿姆罗喊她，她不理睬，他挠挠头，脱掉鞋袜，卷起裤腿，深一脚浅一脚的走近她。拉拉要牵他，掌心向上，是个友善的邀请姿势，指头一点伤痕都没有。阿姆罗略感困惑，他是见过有多少针扎在她手上的，在零碎而庞大的另一人的记忆中，在战场上。光剑刺进驾驶舱前因舱门突兀的开启生生收住，泛光的羽翼在她背后伸展，和她张开的双臂一起遮蔽身后。轰然响起的水声是天上奔流倾入汪洋溅起的泡沫白花，一扇门洞开，彩虹的尽头是渐被消融的回忆。我只是作为一个女人，想为大佐做些事。小小的身影化入一池黄澄澄的暖光中，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔踩在碎片堆积而成的高塔废墟上。自下而上，小小的黑猫尸体，与他面容相似的男孩，被扯下的徽章，狠狠踩踏过的捧花……堆积方式毫无规律。他一言不发，但阿姆罗听见了持续多年从未散去的恸哭。原来如此，原来男人的绝望与他的孤独不相上下。哈罗从阿姆罗手里跳下，蹦蹦跳跳朝夏亚过去，夏亚愕然看向他，看着彩虹的彼端的另一个存在，两股一直碰撞的思维终于为了同一个目的落入池水，隔阂在短短的瞬间不再存在。拉拉！两个声音呼唤起同一个名字，于是现实中阿姆罗操纵机体丢下光剑，对着他差一点杀死的男人和要保护这男人的少女摊开手掌，掌心向上。

　　“拉拉为什么不再飞了？”阿姆罗忽然问道。

　　拉拉注视着他，“因为本应该相互理解的心生出了新的阻碍。”

　　太阳就要落下，他透过烧红的云层看见重重磷火，像一千一万落在地上又飘起的星星。他想相互理解有什么用，很多时候就算理解了也无法改变现状……那他为什么要救他们？

　　不要，踏上彩虹前夏亚的恐惧鲁莽地撞击他的耳膜，不要杀她。那声音不属于夏亚·阿兹纳布尔的任何一个侧面，仅是单纯的，男人害怕失去女人，孩子害怕失去母亲，人害怕心脏碎裂，最本质的恐惧。那一刻的夏亚不是令阿姆罗坐上驾驶席的原因，不是叫人胆寒的红色彗星，不是敌人也不是野心勃勃的理想主义者，只不过是个人罢了。

 

　　扑腾一声响，拉拉欢呼着从水里捞出什么东西，那东西拼命挣扎，高高蹦到半空中，下落时撞上阿姆罗的脑袋，阿姆罗迅速一抓，这才看清楚是条活鱼。“带回去吧！大佐在哪儿？”拉拉拍着手说。阿姆罗想指那座房子给她看，又不敢只用一只手抓鱼。所幸拉拉已经看见了，“我们快过去吧。”她嘴上催促，还是陪着阿姆罗先去找放在岸边的鞋子，再向目标走去。靠近后映在二人眼前的场景叫阿姆罗愣在原地，不知该不该把手里的鱼扔过去：夏亚以完全放松的姿势坐在门廊下的一张摇椅上，双臂抱在胸前，被汗水黏成一缕缕的头发在些微暮色下被风吹动，即使在睡梦中他也紧锁眉头。

　　真亏他能睡着，像小孩子一样。阿姆罗也许不自觉念出了这句话，也许没有，总之被拉拉听见了，“大佐长得太快啦，灵魂却没来得及跟上。说是小孩子也没什么错。”那是什么意思？这一句不需要问，阿姆罗的记忆和双眼早就见到了答案。

　　拉拉没叫醒夏亚，径直朝屋里去了。阿姆罗想帮忙，被她从厨房赶出去。连续吃了好长一段时间的罐头和压缩食品，阿姆罗不由得对新鲜鱼汤生出些许期待。想到食物，他终于记挂起那辆被他们抛弃在路上的车子和后备箱里的东西。也许他们可以之后再去找。他抚过漆面斑驳的楼梯扶手，脚下地板吱呀响动，房间内的婴儿床上放着一个木偶玩具，阿姆罗拿起来看了看，原样放回去。有人叩门，阿姆罗回头，看见夏亚站在门口。

　　“我想说声谢谢。”夏亚看起来是认真的，阿姆罗无意识的摸到自己脖子上的淤痕，先前夏亚想杀他也是认真的。夏亚注意到他的动作，似乎有一瞬间的瑟缩。“是真心的。”

　　“为了什么？”

　　“你没杀拉拉。”

　　“我不会在看到那些东西后再做出无法挽回的事。”

　　夏亚越过他看见那个木偶玩具，显然是发觉阿姆罗杵在这的原因。“这是同样的款式吧？和你小时候那个很像。”

　　“可能是。”

　　“如果你没跟你父亲一起去避难所，也许这一切都不会发生。”

　　“那你如果能重新选，你会不会为了塞拉留下？”

　　“我认为我做出了最合适的选择。”

　　“那么我也是。”

　　“包括和我们一起逃跑？”

　　“我只说这是合适的，没说它是正确的。”

 

　　鱼汤很好喝，但他们整个晚上没再和对方说过一句话。拉拉睡主人房，夏亚挑了客房，阿姆罗在客厅一直坐到蜡烛燃尽，这才走到门外，在夏亚睡着的那张摇椅边上转了两圈后坐下，注视着天上繁星拆下手腕上的计数器。拉拉究竟是用了什么办法让他们能完全不受辐射的影响他始终想不通，不过现在这已经不重要了，他们站在新的大地上，世界如此广袤，还有那么多的未知和可能，他们甚至还没脱离重力，人类的未来与他们再无瓜葛。这想法令人不安又使人振奋，就像喝下温热的鱼汤，暖着胃，慢慢扩散到全身，带出沉积的倦意。

　　阿姆罗不想那么快入睡，便离开摇椅在屋子外边逛了逛，发现车库的门没锁。他搓搓手掌，屏住呼吸拉开卷帘门，轻柔地像他还是个孩子，轻手轻脚地拆开纸箱，取出泡沫块，拿起那个绿色的圆球形状的机器人。车库里是被沉淀的尘土混杂没消散的汽油味。他扯下车罩，借着月光所看到的比预想中更好。

　　他一夜没睡，日光随拉拉的步伐一同踏入车库。阿姆罗浑身没一块地方是干净的，见她来了也只是拍拍手上的灰尘站起来。

　　“你还在生他的气吗？”

　　阿姆罗过了半天才确认她指的是什么事，对她的探询置若罔闻。拉拉没得到答案，走开了，羽毛刮擦草叶和浮土的声音被金属磕碰声和机油味掩盖。但很快那声音又回来了，阿姆罗诧异的抬头，夏亚一脸僵硬，试图将手从拉拉嫩葱般的掌中抽开，没成功，拉拉还转而捉住他的手腕。“大佐。”她说，“快道歉呀。”她没有胁迫的意思，只是很认真的说着话，如同叙说星星终将坠落、长夜必有尽头之类简单又复杂的道理。

　　夏亚没什么反应，只是露出了执拗的表情。预料之中。阿姆罗叹气，敲敲车前盖：“之后我们可以换这辆车。”他对拉拉说。“有没有能吃的东西？”拉拉说你等等，离开前给了夏亚一个难以捉摸的眼神。

　　“我没有什么好道歉的。”

　　阿姆罗摆摆手走到卷帘门下，“你如果想，你可以先试试车。”

　　“但我也明白那是不对的。我差点掐死你。是你帮我救下了拉拉。”夏亚低低地说。“没有任何人应该死去。你也一样。”

　　“你又看见了什么？你不可能无缘无故的说这种话。这不是你会说的话。”阿姆罗说。

　　“我梦到一些场景。”夏亚疲倦的说，“梦里死了很多人，地上变得很冷。如果没有你还会死更多。”

　　梦是另一重意义上的幻境，或是心的暗处的投影。阿姆罗刚张嘴准备追问，视线却无法从远方那再现的奇迹上脱离：拉拉的翅膀努力拍打几下，她蹦跳两回，颤颤巍巍的飞了一段距离重又落地。

　　她能飞了，她又能飞了，这个事实荒诞如裹了枫糖浆的铁块朝他的脑袋砸来。他只顾着发怔，夏亚后边的话他没听太清楚，回过神只听到后半句暧昧不清的“……还是只能活在地面上。”什么？他又不能直接叫他再说一遍，夏亚会再一次掐他脖子，这回定是十成十致死的力道。阿姆罗只能点点头。

 

　　拉拉带回的是先前那辆车上的压缩食品和罐头。她不在的这段时间里，阿姆罗和夏亚还惦记着前一晚鱼汤的鲜美，前往湖边试图捉两条鱼回来，可是什么都没看见，清澈的湖水仿佛随着拉拉的离开失去了一切生的气息，变成了一大块流动的玻璃。他们只好返回车库，阿姆罗继续折腾那辆被前主人精心呵护的老式敞篷车，夏亚给他打下手，两个人都脏得一塌糊涂。夏亚提议可以去湖里洗个澡，再这么沤下去关节得长蘑菇。

　　“番茄味还是原味的？”拉拉用裙摆兜着一堆瓶罐，“还有剩下来的菜汤，要喝的话我拿去加热。”阿姆罗光是听到名字都觉得喉咙冒酸水，夏亚倒是自然地拿走番茄味的豆子罐头，准备打开直接倒进嘴里，被拉拉抢下，“冷的对胃可不好。”

　　“那我还想喝菜汤。”

　　“好好，不过大佐这么脏，我可不能让你上餐桌呀，阿姆罗也是。”

　　他俩面面相觑，试着闻了闻身上的味道，一齐露出不愿描述的表情。

　　湖水很冷，阿姆罗一跳下去就后悔了。他甩干头上的水珠，看见岸边的夏亚正慢悠悠朝胳膊和胸口上拍水好适应水温，再走进水里。“我昨天找到一份地图，应该是原主人做的自驾游路线规划。有些地方估计坍塌或者路面断裂了，但我想我们可以去看看。”夏亚惬意的浸在水中只露出脖子以上的部分，“本来昨天就想告诉你的。”

　　“你不是想先回以前住过的地方吗？”

　　“回去也只是空城一座。”夏亚把过眉的额发捋上去，露出眉心的伤疤。阿姆罗摇头，食物呢？水呢？汽油的储备呢？夏亚只是轻飘飘的说一个地点，从不提他隐藏在下的想法和具体的计划，看似沉稳老练，又时常凭年轻人的气盛和趋于鲁莽的冲动支配思维。

　　“既然没有目标，那就走一步算一步。”

　　“那里有什么？”

　　“我也不知道，看着过去应该是个景区。我们从以前的国道走，穿过峡谷，沿着高速公路继续往前，就可以到那个景区，能看见海。”

　　“很长一段路啊。”

　　“现在我们也不缺时间。这里已经不存在夏亚·阿兹纳布尔和阿姆罗·雷了。”

　　“那你说说我们现在是什么？”

　　“是什么呢？”夏亚喃喃道，“我也没想过。想不出来。你认为是什么？”

　　“只是‘活着的人’吧。”阿姆罗把卷曲打结的头发一点点用手指梳开，“没有别的路线可供选择吗？”

　　“这只是我觉得不错的路线而已，你要是有更好的主意就直接说。”哪来的什么更好的主意？向前向左向右，只要不是向后就都是崭新的道路。要是有更好的主意，你也不会带着拉拉逃跑。“你说得对。”他没说出口，可是夏亚听见了，“我要是能有更好的办法，当然不会这么做。”

　　“你现在倒是难得坦诚啊。”

　　“我总不可能气量狭小到那种地步。”

　　“那你就是承认自己是个气量狭小的男人了，对吧？”

　　夏亚的半张脸都埋进水里，双眼也闭上，摆明不想回他的话。兴许是错觉，水没那么冷了。

　　等他们泡得手脚起皱，阿姆罗朝岸边游去。“看海也不错。”他仿佛自言自语般说给另一个人听，“我也没见过海。”脏衣服虽然没得换，身上至少干净了，拉拉在房子里等着他们，桌上有热好的罐头食物，味道令人难以下咽，但那会是热腾腾的。温暖的东西总是比冷冰冰的要好，离开围墙后狭小的居住地以来，这是他第一次有如此强烈的感觉，哪怕在墙后也很难感受到这种强烈，也许勉强能称之为“家”。分明都是再普通不过的事。这也不对，他们能自如行走在被污染后尚在重生的大地上，这就不能算作普通了。

　　背后有哗啦啦的水声，阿姆罗没回头，他知道是夏亚跟上来了。

 

　　墓地的风掠过阿姆罗的鼻尖，风中那股阴冷干燥的气味让阿姆罗不舒服的揉揉鼻子。哈罗安静地待在他怀中，白色的运动鞋上沾了泥水变得脏脏的。阿姆罗压压帽檐，以防枯枝上未落净的叶子砸到眼皮。金发的男孩一身丧服，注视着大理石墓碑。阿姆罗把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，等了好久好久，男孩回头了，蓝眼睛里明镜般映照天空的蓝色。阿姆罗听见冰川崩析坠进海中拍动的浪涛，地面干涸，从裂缝间生出新的绿色。哈罗动了动，机械的声音喊的名字化在风中。我们走吧，他说。阿姆罗点点头，好啊。白色的鸟从他们头顶飞过，牵出绿色的光的尾羽。

　　阿姆罗在引擎轰鸣中醒来。拉拉掀开他身上那条睡前掸了半小时灰的被子，帮他把帽子带上，就从窗户跳出去了。床头柜上放着计数器，阿姆罗只看了一眼，便毫无眷恋的将它留在那。夏亚坐在副驾驶座，没有墨镜的遮掩，他看上去快活许多。拉拉正不断挥手，阿姆罗！她喊，快来呀！

　　阿姆罗没有理由不过去。

　　车身不断颠簸，他们终于回到公路上，明明在湖边也就住了两个晚上，回想起来却模糊如一个世纪前的残影。阿姆罗听到拉拉惊喜的尖叫，分神去看，夏亚正努力伸直手臂，托着拉拉的手，过去被冠以人类希望之名的少女终于展翅飞翔。“大佐，可以松开手啦。”拉拉笑着说。

　　夏亚松开手，仿佛这只是送走风筝般轻松的事。他注意到阿姆罗在瞪他，“就算你驾驶技术在我之上，开车也得看路。”他故作诚恳道。阿姆罗想翻白眼，还是忍不住笑，笑意牵动他的嘴角以前，夏亚早就憋不住了。

　　这么多天以来，迷途上的两个灵魂终于纵情大笑。前路茫茫，而他们正奔驰在路上，要到哪去？谁在乎呢？硝烟散尽的枪口插着野百合，车前盖爬满翠绿的苔藓。在更远更高处，象征希望的少女振翅而飞。

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　END.


End file.
